


Only know you love her when you let her go

by iranoutofstars



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Camila left Fifth Harmony, what will happen to her and Lauren's relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is just a fictional story, I don't know what actually happened and what I've written it's just for the story. enjoy

Lauren entered the room, it was dark, she didn’t really know how it could be that dark in there when outside it was the brightest day for that time of the year.  
“Camz?” she called out softly, wandering if maybe Sinuh had been mistaken and the Cuban girl wasn’t at home. No reply. “Camz?” she tried again, this time a quiet mumble came from the general direction where the bed was supposed to be. By then, the raven-haired was pretty much guessing, because she couldn’t see a single thing in that darkness, she moved towards the window to get some light in the room, moving at a slow pace, just to be sure not to hit anything. As she proceeded to open the curtains, the younger girl groaned loudly at the sun entering the bedroom.  
“Oh, so you are alive and awake, that’s surprising!” Lauren said teasingly.  
“What are you doing here, Lauren?” the singer asked annoyed, sinking further in the pillows.  
“I came to check up on you, you silly.” She replied sitting on the bed, digging under the covers to find her former band mate.  
“I’m fine, go away.” She muttered.  
“Camz, is one in the afternoon and you are still bed, I don’t think you’ve showered since I’ve last seen you.”  
“You saw me yesterday.”  
“No, I saw you two days ago.” She countered getting closer to the other girl.  
“Whatever, I have no meeting to attend to, fictional or real.” She replied bitterly.  
“You know we don’t mean not think any of that stuff that were posted, we told you that they kinda forced us to do that. You know how I feel about you and how I feel about our managers.” She said after a long sigh.  
“That doesn’t mean it hurt less, Lauren! You made me look like a bitch in front of the whole world, after all the time and effort I put in the group. You, better than everyone else, should know that.”  
“And I do, babe! I know those are all lies, but you know how our managers are, I swear I was that close to do a statement on twitlong or instagram, but I had to stop myself.”  
“That’s great to know, Lauren! I love to hear how not even my own girlfriend could stand up for me!” she said raising her voice. She knew, deep down, that she was being unfair, but the words posted on the group account had hurt her so much and seeing that none of the four girls could even spare a word in her favor had sent her over the edge. “Just go, I don’t need you. I’ll be fine.”  
“Camila, can we talk about this? Like adults would, please…?” the woman pleaded.  
“What is there to say? It’s clear to me that you don’t care enough for me if you let them say those lies about me without even blinking, so I don’t think there’s more to say. I honestly don’t want a partner who will throw me under the bus at the next occasion. So go, please.”  
“What are you saying?” she asked suddenly afraid of seeing her whole world crumble under her feet.  
“I’m saying that it’s over. We are over, Lauren. Please close the door when you leave.” She said turning her back to the raven-haired, who sat shocked on the side of the bed.  
“Camz,” she pleaded again, her voice breaking, her heart clenching uncomfortably in her chest. She felt like crying, but she was too shocked to do even that, she leaned in to try and place a kiss on the younger cheek, but she simply shifted away.  
“Just go.” Camila said again and Lauren’s heart broke completely, the first tear rolled down from her eye quickly and the sob that followed took her by surprise. She left as quickly as possible, praying not to find anyone she knew or that would recognize her, unfortunately her pleading was once again left unanswered when she bumped against someone on her way out.  
“Lauren, are you alright?” the voice asked, the thick Cuban accent was unmistakable and her perfume so familiar: it was Sinuh and she broke down even more. The woman hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down.  
“I’m sorry Sinuh, I’m so sorry. I really tried my best.” She muttered, she couldn’t face any of the woman’s questions, so she muttered other apologies as she left the building as quickly as possible.

Lauren was a wreck for the two following days, she barely managed to pick up her phone to reply to the texts from the other band mates.  
She cleaned herself and put herself together on the third day and the only reason she did that, was because they had an interview that morning. A car was sent to pick her up, as per usual. The other girls knew what had happened and they all tried to shield her, but unfortunately Camila was going to be brought up in the interview, everyone knew that and Lauren wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep it together, probably not.  
They sat on the long couch, as they did many times before. The room was small and packed with fans.  
“Hello ladies.” The interviewer said. “Glad you could make it after all the drama and stuff. It’s so good to see you. How are you?” he asked, probably saving the juicy questions about the split for later on.  
“We are good, thank you.” Normani replied for everyone.  
“Well, first of all , let me congratulate you for your massive success this year. You absolutely smashed it.” He said and the fans showed how much they agreed, making the four girls smile. “And then your music this year was so good, I mean every single track could’ve been a hit!” he added.  
“Well, thank you. Whilst making this last album, we were more involved in it, in the sound, in the lyrics and everything, so we felt it more like it was ours than our EP or ‘Reflection’.” Dinah said.   
Lauren could not stop thinking about Camila, everything Dinah was saying reminded her of a conversation she had with her girlfriend- or better ex-girlfriend. “We fell in love with the songs right away and they were so on point with what we felt like, and I feel like there is a bit of everything for every moment or taste. There are the love ballads like ‘Write on me’ and ‘Gonna get better’, there are the sexy and flirty ones like ‘Flex’ and ‘Work from home’, there are the empowering songs like ‘That’s my girl’ etc. that was one of the reasons why we loved it so much, ‘cause really anyone could relate to all of the songs in it and we thought that was what we wanted the most, for people to relate.”  
“I honestly feel like you’ve nailed that part completely.” He praised again. “Since 2016 was so good for you, and for us that we got to listen to your incredible music, what could we expect from 2017?”   
“Definitely more good music, we are already working on our new album and hopefully we will be touring some more, we love meeting with our fans and going around the world.”  
“Those seems like great plans.” He said and then he turned serious. “So…” he started. There it goes. Lauren thought bracing herself. “You’ve been surrounded by a lot of drama and this is your first interview after your fifth member, Camila Cabello left the band. Now, I must say that, from the outside the situation doesn’t seem too clear. She’s saying some things, you are saying some other things and the only thing for certain is that it was a hot effin mess.” He tried to lightened the mood with a more cheerful tone, but it wasn’t well welcomed. Lauren was trying hard to bit her quivering lip and the other girls felt just as saddened and frustrated. “Would you like to make a statement or clear the air?” he added.  
“Well,” Ally began. “As we already said, we tried to keep it together. I think I’m not offending anyone when I say that I think that Camila is one of the most talented singers of our generation and not to take anything from the beautiful and talented girls by my side, but her voice is just something rare.” She said and the other girls nodded in agreement, all of them looking at the carpet, lost in their own thoughts. “That being said, we thought we would have been together longer than this, honestly, but things went that…” Ally was saying, but Lauren couldn’t hold it in anymore. She knew she would get in trouble, but she just couldn’t make the same mistake twice and she couldn’t let Camila go that easily.  
“No…No, I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.” She blurted out, and everyone turned around to look at her. “Camila did never shy away from speaking her mind about how she didn’t feel comfortable in the group and how she wanted to leave at some point. What was posted on the group’s instagram account is the manipulated truth of what happened. Yes, the management team was informed by Camila’s representatives that she wanted to leave, but she had made it clear that that was her intention for a long time. It wasn’t out of the blue, neither for us girls or them. And even with everything else she had going on, she still worked as hard, if not harder, than any of us. She didn’t miss many rehearsals and if she did, she would meet up with our choreographer alone to keep up. And I think that her effort showed in everyone of our shows, she almost never messed up. Either vocally or dancing, which is more challenging to her, ‘cause she is not a great dancer. It breaks my heart when I read all those mean stuff that has been posted on the Web about her, because she doesn’t deserve it at all. She has one of the biggest hearts ever and…” her voice broke and she tried to contain the tears that were streaming down her face, but between the hurt from the past few days and the frustration with everything that has been going on lately she couldn’t help herself.  
“So, what are you saying is that she didn’t actually let you guys know through her representatives that she was leaving.” The interviewer asked confused.  
“Not at all, she would have never done that and she didn’t. And as I said it pains me so much to read people call her a ‘bitch’ or stuff like that, because she’s anything but and I know I should have spoken up earlier and she didn’t deserved at all the way I reacted, but I needed to say this, to set the record straight and let people know that you don’t know Camila at all, you don’t know how amazing she is and how good-hearted she is, so please, please don’t shame on the internet based on stuff you’ve read that might not even be true.” She pleaded looking at the fans. She stood up, ready to leave, when she caught a beautiful face, one that she could recognize everywhere, she froze in her steps.  
“Lauren…” the singer muttered just above a whisper, tears streaming down her face.  
“Camz, I’m so so sorry. I was stupid and weak and you were right, but you have to believe me when I say that you can trust me.” She said going towards her, forgetting that they weren’t alone.  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that from you. That was unfair and I should know that better than anyone else.” Camila replied meeting her half-way. “I know I can trust you and I didn’t really mean any of the stuff I said, I was hurt and being stupid, I guess and I took it out on you, which was not cool at all. I regret everything I told you, baby, please, can you forgive me?” she asked, fresh tears were streaming down her face, her eyes already swollen from the past days spent crying. Lauren was quick to reach out to dry them. She had never been able to watch the other girl crying without tearing up herself. It was just that something within her couldn’t stand watching her suffer.  
“Of course I can. I never wanted to break up in the first place, but I guess it’s true what they say: you only realize you love someone when you lose them. And I really thought I’ve lost you, I love you so much and I took you for granted one too many times and I guess I needed that to realize how stupid I’ve been.” She said quietly, eyes full of emotion. In that moment, Camila understood what they meant b ‘the eyes are the window to the soul’ and Lauren’s eyes were a window to a landscape she never wanted to cease watching. Camila couldn’t talk, she just leaned forward and kissed the raven-haired. It was messy and it was moist. They could taste the saltiness of their tears on each other’s lips, but at the moment none of them cared. That was their new beginning and they both felt hopeful for the future of their relationship.


End file.
